


Out of the Afternoon Sun

by MaritheFangirl



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: Zaaria is more than happy to get out of the summer heat, especially when that means lounging with the two people she loves most.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Nadia (The Arcana)
Kudos: 8





	Out of the Afternoon Sun

Walking through the halls of the palace, Zaaria was relieved to return to something familiar and quieter than the bustling crowds of the market. She had gone to pick up a few ingredients and supplies for the shop, and dropped them off there too.

She was also grateful to be out of the hot afternoon sun and looking forwards to getting off her feet since she had been walking around all day.

Turning a corner, she saw Portia talking with two other servants, looking like she was giving them instructions as they were nodding at her and then ran off together. Portia dusted her hands, and looked up at the approaching footsteps.

“Oh, Zaaria,” she smiled brightly in greeting, “Milady mentioned that she wanted to see you when you returned, she’s up in her chambers right now.”

Zaaria thanked her, and gave her a quick wave goodbye before making her way up to Nadia’s chambers.

Rapping her knuckles against the door, and waited until she heard Nadia’s voice before pushing the door open.

The Countess was dressed casually, her long hair spilling down her back, resting on the bed. Lying in her lap was Asra, looking half asleep, a dreamy and contented smile tugging at his lips.

“Come in,” Nadia beckoned, as Zaaria was still standing in the doorway, “I trust your time at the market was successful?”

“Very much so,” she replied, “I was almost able to do a full restock of the shop and get those components we were missing.”

“Good,” Asra grinned at her, “That means I don’t have to do it later.”

“Your loss,” she replied, raising a brow, “There was a street performance I think you would’ve enjoyed.”

Zaaria ducked just out of sight, pulling off her clothes to slip into something more comfortable. It was a lightweight robe that felt soft and cool against her skin. Nadia had it commissioned for her, and she adored it. She tied it neatly around her waist, and pulled her hair down, letting it fall loose around her shoulders.

Nadia was running her fingers through Asra’s fluffy hair, his long, white lashes dipped down. She used her other finger to beckon Zaaria closer, and the apprentice climbed into bed with them.

Asra’s warm hands took her own as he brought it up to him, pressing a kiss against her inner wrist. His eyes narrowed, and he grinned as he tugged on her, pulling her in with a laugh. He brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth, before she firmly held him in place to give him a proper kiss.

She settled against Nadia, feeling her hair brushing against her shoulder, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Have you eaten?” Nadia asked, to which Zaaria shook her head.

Nadia shifted, freeing her hand from being entangled in Asra’s hair, as he made a quiet noise of discontent, to reach back and pull up a silvered tray.

It was fresh fruit piled high on plates, and two bottles of wine, one red, one white.

“Take whatever you want,” Nadia insisted, running her hand down Zaaria’s arm, clutching at the soft fabric on her robe.

Zaaria did not need to be told twice, indulging in some of the fruit, most of which was still cool, and refreshing on a summer’s day.

She poured herself half a glass of red, watching as Asra and Nadia enjoyed the fruit as well.

She noticed as Nadia smiled to herself, as she eyed Asra up.

“Asra dear, you’ve got a little something—”

She took his chin in hand, guiding him towards her, brushing her thumb against his juice stained bottom lip.

“Right here.”

She drew him in for a kiss, smiling against his lips. He pulled back laughing, but Zaaria didn’t miss the hint of colour tinting his cheeks.

The tray pushed aside, the three of them lounged out on the bed. Asra was nestled in the crook of Nadia’s arm as she played with his hair. His legs intwined with Zaaria’s, who was on Nadia’s other side, resting her head on her shoulder.

The Countess wrapped her hand around the back of Zaaria’s neck, guiding her up to kiss her. She tasted wine against her tongue, a lock of her hair brushed against her cheek.

Golden rays of sun filtered in through the window as the afternoon slipped by, and Zaaria couldn’t imagine anywhere else in the entire world she’d rather be.


End file.
